Gunner
Don't show= |-| Gallery=Gunner/Gallery Gundak, better known by his moniker, "Gunner," was a Toa of Magnetism who was the strategist for the Toa Alpha. During a significant turning point in not only his career, but also in his life, he was imprisoned on Lunas Magna for the destruction of Gonda Nui. Gunner became infamous for Starting leading the Lunas Magna Revolution. He and several other select individuals were sent to search for the Titan Lord Tethys. History Toa Alpha Gunner was once a matoran craftsman who owned a blacksmith shop in Metru Major. He never enjoyed his job, and aspired to become someone more important. Shortly after the titan war, he was selected to become a member of the Toa Alpha, a team of elite toa used as a reconosince force, security guards, escorts, swat teams and for all sorts of dangerous jobs. One day, the Toa Alpha were fighting a horde of demon-like creatures known as the Chardask. Gunner, whom was the team strategist, realizing all was lost, released a nova blast. All the Chardask and surviving members of the team were killed. The nova blast also destroyed the city of Gonda Nui, killing several matoran. For the destruction of Gonda Nui, the Order of Kentis Nui imprisoned him on the near-by moon of Lunas Magna. Lunas Magna Revolution Gunner soon found out he was not the only inhabitant of the moon. He discovered the lunarians whom guarded the prison camps on Lunas Magna. after several fights, Gunner escaped their confinement. With help from Ignadux, Gunner began to liberate prisoners from the camps until he had an army of outlaws known as Federation of Fugitives. Over a period of five months, the federation gathered an army of 500 fugitive warriors whom Gunner is leading on a global conquest of Lunas Magna. During the attempt to capture the lunarian capital, Thalax, Gunner engaged Commander Marconax in a fight to the death. After a struggle, Gunner managed to strangle his antagonist with his bandolier chain. After defeating the commander, Gunner continued to lead the Federation of Fugitives further into the Citadel of Thalax. However, before either side could win, Helios, an entity of light showed up, and gave Gunner and Ignadux a mission to seek the Tethys, the Titan of Water. Helios gave Gunner an armor upgrade and armed him with a new Rapid-fire Canon. Quest For Tethys Gunner, Ignadux, Xeron, Rhanskul, and Garonuk on the quest given to them by Helios. The Keeper of Gates showed up on Lunas Magna and transported the five "seekers" to Orbis Magna in order to find Tethys. Gunner soon found out that Kronaxx had learned of their mission and sent to assassins from the RHA, Smilos and Brutakadux, to find and kill Gunner before he could locate the Titan of Water. In order to prevent himself and his companions from being brutally murdered, Gunner challenged Brutakadux to a duel of honor, on the condition that if he won, Brutakadux and Smilos would not be allowed to harm himself or his friends. During the fight, Gunner discovered that the natural armor on a Craydaxian is bullet proof. He managed to defeat Brutakadux by shocking him with his bandolier chain, electrified by Gunner's spinning arms and magnetic powers (he created a generator, essentially). However, he and the rest of the "Seekers of Tethys" were captured by RHA members Fairdono and Smilos. They were transported to Metru Major where Makuta Kronaxx offered Gunner a full pardon if he convinced Tethys to work for him (Kronaxx) as a pose to working for the Order of Kentis Nui. Gunner refused and attempted to split Kronaxx's armor using his power of magnetism. However, to Gunner's horror, Kronaxx's armor knitted itself back together. Using his rapid-fire canon, Gunner managed to subdue the makuta and escape with his friends. There they found what appeared to be Toa Zeuna from the Toa Alpha, but she turned out to be an Identity in disguise. The identity kidnapped Gunner and his friends, teleporting them to Jerodax Magna. There, Garonuk reviled himself to by an Identity too. After a struggle, the identities forced Gunner and Ignadux into stasis tubes and switched their personalities. Gunner, having Ignadux's fiery and short tempered personality, attempted to strangle Garonuk once he was released from the tube. However Garonuk liquidized, becoming intangible, and thus, escaped Gunner's death grip. However, the identity was vaporized by Ignadux. Makuta Xeron killed the other identity by absorbing him into his (Xeron) body. Using the identities machinery, makuta Xeron set Gunner's and Ignadux's personalities back to normal. They then teleported back to Orbis Magna, using Xeron's newly gained ability of teleporting (gained after absorbing the identity). Gunner, seeing a large black lake, and guessing that Tethys was lurking somewhere in its black depths, decided that they would have to search the lake for the Titan Lord. Using an upside-down boat to create an air pocket, from which to breath, the entered the black depths of the lake. However, when the lake floor suddenly gave way to a steep trench, the submerged upside-down boat, with Gunner, Ignadux and Xeron inside it, sank down to the bottom of the trench. In the process, the boat sustained damage and the air pocket began to deminish. Gunner and Ignadux were able to escape, thanks to the adaptive armor given to them by Helios. The armor assumed an aquatic design, ideal for underwater survival. However, Xeron had no such armor and the makuta drowned. Using their newly adapted armor, Gunner and Ignadux swam down deeper than ever before, into the black lake. They eventually came upon a green palace, located on the lake floor. They entered, and were immediately disarmed of their weapons by Brutakadux, whom revealed himself to be one of Tethys' minions. Gunner and Ignadux informed Brutakadux that they sought audience with Tethys, and the Titan Lord herself, obliged. At first, they were unable to convince her to ally with The Order of Kentis Nui, but with some help from Helios, they were able to win themselves an ally. Powers and Abilities As a toa of magnetism, Gunner can create, control, and absorb magnetic fields. Gunner is armed with a pair twin handguns, leftover from his time as a Toa Alpha. He naturally has retractable claws that can be deployed from his knuckles. These he uses for hand-to-hand combat and they are powerful enough to shred protosteel. Gunner also carries a chain which he uses as a bandolier to hold ammo for his guns. Ever since meeting Helios, Gunner has carried a Rapid-fire Canon and now wears an upgraded version of his own armor. Personality Gunner isn't really evil; his decisions were always made in the best interest of the matoran. Initially, after being banished to Lunas Magna, Gunner had become more resentful and no longer hesitated to attack. He absolutely loathed Turaga Onurik and the Order of Kentis Nui. Gunner's main objective to find the Titan Lord Tethys in order to redeem his actions. After n he succeeds, Gunner intends to avenge the death of his team. In later life, Gunner became an alcoholic low-life, and his personality took a great swing. He became bitter and irritable, helping no one but himself. As his problem worsened, Gunner's temper boiled to a point where he was dangerous to cross. Stats Trivia *Gunner is one of PepsiCola99's favorite characters to write about, and was his self-moc, until replaced by Magnon, who was in turn replaced by Chronom *Gunner appears in the foreground of the banner used for The Gunner Chronicles. *Although his build was modeled of of Hewkii Inika, The idea for Gunner came from Ids5621's Ganon. The twin handguns and hands were inspired and modeled after by those utilized by Ganon. *Gunner's given name was originally going to be "Ghunner," but was dropped in favor of the moniker "Gunner." Quotes Appearances *[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/The_Gunner_Chronicles The Gunner Chronicles] (First Appearance) *''A World at War'' Non Canon Appearances *''Buggin' Out Comix ''(PGS) *''Corruption '' (Upcoming Appearance, may be considered Canon) Gallery This is only a sample gallery. For full gallery, see Gunner /Gallery. P5220253.JPG|Gunner with claws retracted P5220254.JPG|Gunner with claws deployed Category:Toa Category:Toa of Magnetism Category:Characters Category:Federation of Fugitives Category:Toa Alpha Category:Matoran Category:Magnetism Category:Fellowship of Kentis Nui Rebellion Category:Fa-Matoran